Ghosts of Our Past
by Catalina H
Summary: -Sequel to An Untold Past An Unsure Future- Ian Edgerton is back! He and Sam are partnered up to join the team as they try to catch a serial killer who got away once, and who wants revenge against Sam. Will they be able to stop the guy in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NUMB3RS. Never have, never will, unfortunately. Oh well. I still don't own it.**

**A/N: This is a sequel to An Untold Past... An Unsure Future... Well, in this you've still got Sam (for those of you who hate her, sorry), but I'm also putting Ian Edgerton in as well. You'll see more of Sam's life in this one, where she was just a minor character in the last one. Well, I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Ghosts of Our Past

chapter 1

Don and Brian were playing basketball while Alan was fixing dinner. Brian had been spending a lot of time with his uncles and grandfather since he'd found out about them a few months ago. Charlie was currently in the garage with Amita and Larry working on something for a lecture, or something like that. Sam had said she's come after she got off work.

"Looks like you got nowhere to go," Don teased the teenager, seeing he had him blocked in. Brian smiled though.

"Guess again," he said smugly, throwing the ball past Don.

Don turned around in time to see Sam make the shot.

"Oh come on," Don sighed as Brian high-fived his mom, both of them laughing.

"Basketball is a team sport you know," Sam told Don. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey good you're here," Alan said as he came out, noticing Sam had finally got there. "Dinner's ready, I already told Charlie and them."

"Kay," they all replied.

-

They were having a nice dinner when Don's cell rang.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go," he told them after he hung up.

"No problem. See ya tomorrow," Alan replied.

About twenty minutes after Don had left, Sam's cell phone rang. When she hung up she had on what Brian called her "work" face. Alan noticed.

"Not you too," he said. Sam sighed.

"Sorry, looks like it," she told him apologetically. "Brian come on, I'll drop you off on the way."

"He can stay here if you want," Charlie offered. Sam smiled, but Brian answered.

"I got a science project, and my stuff's at home," he told him.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow," Alan said.

"Kay, see ya," Sam said as her and Brian left.

"Well, looks like it's just us tonight," Alan commented to Charlie. Amita and Larry had already left about ten minutes before.

-

"Slit throat, bound, looks like he was tortured first though," David was telling Don as he filled him in.

"It's the same MO that was used in a case about three years ago," Megan informed him.

The team continued filling Don in until Sam walked up.

"Hey," Don greeted. "You're with us on this one?" Sam smiled.

"Well, not just me," she told him. At their questioning looks she added, "Me and my temporary partner."

"Who is..." Colby prompted.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" Ian Edgerton said as he walked up beside Sam. "I see you've already met my partner," he commented while Sam was looking at the body. Don smiled.

"You could say that," he chuckled. "Good to see ya again Ian," he told him, shaking his hand.

"So why exactly are me and Sam here?" Ian asked casually.

"Look at the body Ian," Sam told him grimly, pointing over to where the body was. "Look at the injuries, the way it's positioned, hell, look at where we are."

Don and the rest of the team were confused, but Ian did as she said. They all followed and watched his reaction. When realization came across his face he turned to Sam, who nodded.

"Now you know why they teamed us up and put us on this."

-

Back at the office Sam had pictures of the previous murders up side by side with the ones from this one. Ian was filling them in on what happened the last time, most of it anyway.

"So this guy kidnapped, tortured, and murdered five people?" David asked in disbelief.

"Except last time they were all women in their twenties and thirties," Sam told him.

"So why this guy?" Colby asked, pointing to their newest victim.

"That's what doesn't make sense. If it was Garrett then I don't get it, why he would kill him. He's been hiding for three years, so if he is back, it's for something big," Ian informed them.

"Yeah, but what?" Don asked.

"I think I might have an idea," Megan said, looking up from the file on Garrett. "He's controlling, needs to feel like he's got control of everything, and that no one can stop him." Both Sam and Ian nodded their agreement. "Well, it says here that there was a sixth victim, one that got away. Maybe he's out for revenge," Megan suggested. Ian looked at Sam, who shook her head.

"If he's out for revenge then we'll know it. Everything's a game for him, and he likes to taunt. Once he thinks he's got the upper hand, and gets ready to make his move, he'll gloat. If he's out for revenge, he'll make sure his plan will work, and he'll be smart about it, but he'll still taunt. So if he wants revenge, he'll let us know it's time to play his game," she told them.

"What makes you so sure?" Don asked.

"Yeah, we should at least warn them he might come after them," Megan said.

"You don't have to worry about that," Sam told her, then looked over to Ian, who nodded. "The one that got away...was me."

* * *

**A/N: OK, yeah, I know that was kind of a cliffy. Sorry, I'll try to have a new chapter up soon. I have most of the story thought out already, but I'm working on a few other stories, so you know how that goes. I'll try to update soon! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, sorry I didn't have this up sooner. I started classes again, and then my computer quit working, but it's fixed now. Well, here's the next chapter, it starts right where the last one left off. Enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 2

"What?" Don asked incredulously. He couldn't believe she'd wait this long to tell them, not to mention why she was even on the case.

"She's right," Megan said after looking through a couple more files Ian and Sam had from the last investigation.

"OK, explain NOW," Don told Sam firmly, after taking a deep breath to calm down. Sam sighed, knowing he was gonna take it like this.

"Last time, we almost caught him," she started calmly. "We'd been after him for three months, and he had a new hostage, who was still alive. We found out he'd been keeping them in an old warehouse, similar to the one tonight, and so we decided to go in. The raid went south, we lost two guys, someone knocked me out, and next thing I know I'm waking up next to the hostage. She was still alive at that point."

"Garrett called us to gloat about the fact that he had our agent," Ian continued where Sam left off. "He was gloating so much he didn't realize we'd had time to trace the call, and he'd been dumb enough to use Sam's phone, so we were able to continue tracking his position. When we got there one of his guys was dead, Garrett was gone, the hostage died about five minutes after we arrived, and Sam had been shot and was bleeding out."

"I'd been able to get myself untied, and stole his guy's gun, shot him, but I got shot in the process, and Garrett ran when he heard them coming," Sam informed them.

"And no one has been able to track him down since. It's like he fell off the face of the earth," Ian added, to conclude their explanation.

There was a few minutes of silence, tensed by Don and Sam staring at each other.

"Until now," David said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Not necessarily," Ian told him. "It has a lot of similarities to Garrett, but there are discrepancies."

"And if it is him?" Colby asked.

"Then we'll know about it, he'll contact us," Ian said confidently.

"So why did they put you two on this with us?" Megan asked, voicing the question on the whole team's mind. "If it got that personal, with him getting Sam, then why would you guys be on it? Wouldn't there be a conflict of interest?"

"No," Sam said, breaking off her staring contest with Don to look over at Megan. "Yeah, he may have got to me too, but that doesn't mean I can't do my job."

"And we're still the best people for this," Ian added. "We were the only ones to get that close to catching him."

"And if it is Garrett and he's out for revenge?" Don challenged. Sam sighed.

"Then we cross that bridge when we come to it," she answered.

-

"So what exactly are you wanting me to do?" Charlie asked. Sam and Ian had come to get his help with the case, while the rest of the team was trying to find out more about the victim.

"We need you to figure out the probability that this was the same guy as last time," Sam explained again.

"You're not sure?" Charlie questioned. He knew something was different, she hardly ever asked for this kind of help. Usually it was just Don and his team, but now Sam was asking.

"We want to be certain," Ian told him.

"OK, yeah I mean I can do it," Charlie agreed. "I just need all the data for both cases."

"Here ya go," Sam told him as she and Ian sat the boxes on his desk.

"Wow," Charlie muttered, seeing the wealth of information. "This is good. I should be able to get you an answer soon."

"Thanks Charlie," Sam and Ian told him.

Charlie nodded, but as Ian and Sam went to leave he called Sam back.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on Sam?" he questioned, noticing she was acting different.

"Just a case Charlie. Don't worry, I'm fine," she assured him.

"You sure? You seem different," he commented. Sam smirked.

"Don't worry about me Charlie, I can take care of myself." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know that, but -"

"But nothing," Sam interrupted. "I'll be fine. Just call me when you get something," she added as she left.

Charlie sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head, but started going through the boxes.

When Sam and Ian were walking back to the car he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What?" she questioned, turning to face him, noting his somber expression.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked firmly, more as a statement than a request.

"With what?" Sam was confused, but had a feeling she knew what he was talking about.

"You know what Sam. I know it's been a while, but you still know me well enough to know what I'm thinking," he retorted. Sam smirked, she did know what he was thinking and found it rather amusing.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think," she assured him.

"Then what is it? Sure, Don's protective of all his agents, so I'll let that one slide. But Charlie...the only person I've ever seen him that worried about is Don."

"And..." Sam prompted.

"And what Sam?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "Don is Charlie's..." Sam nodded as he realized what he was saying. "Oh. Wait...are you serious?" Sam chuckled.

"Yes Ian. Don and Charlie are my older brothers," she confirmed.

"Whoa..."

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll explain on the way."

-

Megan and Colby had gone to talk to the victim's family, while the rest of them were going over the evidence.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Don asked quietly when he walked over to Sam. She nodded and followed him.

David and Ian looked at each other apprehensively, both feeling the tension between the pair.

"Who do you think's gonna lose their cool first?" David asked lightly. Ian chuckled, but shook his head.

"Don't ask me man, I'm still shocked that she's their sister." David chuckled too, and nodded.

-

Don and Sam had gone outside, away from the crowds. Neither had said anything yet, they were just standing there staring at each other.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" Don finally asked.

"If it came up," Sam answered.

"Cut the crap Sam," he told her firmly. "You should have told me."

"Why?" she retorted. "Until we know for sure that it was Garrett, it's not important."

"And if it is Garrett? If he came back to try to kill you, what then? Huh? How am I supposed to catch this guy if I don't know all the facts?" Don snapped. Sam glared at him, and took a threatening step towards him.

"Don, do you honestly believe that I would jeopardize this case by not telling you?" she challenged. Don sighed.

"I wouldn't think so, no," he admitted. After taking a deep breath he asked, "Why didn't you tell me before?" Sam took a deep breath, and looked away for a second.

"Because...you guys would make a big deal out of it, when it's not," she answered truthfully. Don looked at her incredulously.

"It _is_ a big deal Sam, you could have died!"

"No it's not Don!" He opened his mouth to say something, but she continued before he could say anything. "I'm fine. I didn't die. I can handle this, so just back off!" she snapped, and walking away before he could argue.

Don stood there, watching her go. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him. He knew it was effecting her more than she said, maybe more than she would admit even to herself, but he also knew there was nothing he could do to help her until she asked for help.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter. You're going to be finding out some more background info in the next chapter, so keep reading! I'll try to have an update up soon, but with classes I don't know how that'll work. I'll try to update at least once a week though. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update! Enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 3

"What are you doing?" Brian asked apprehensively.

"Making dinner," Sam answered. Brian raised his eyebrows. "Don't give me that look," she sighed. "It's just mac-n-cheese."

"It's burning," he pointed out. Sam turned it off, grabbed the pot off the stove, and threw it into the sink, cursing under her breath. Brian chuckled. "This is why neither of us cook." Sam glared at him.

"Ha ha. It seemed safe enough."

"No offense mom, but it's better if you don't even do anything in the kitchen other than grab something," he said cheekily as they heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go answer the door," she retorted, throwing the dishrag at him.

Brian laughed, tossing the rag back, and went to answer the door.

"Ian!"

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" Ian replied, high-fiving the teenager.

"Not much. Mom said you were back. How long are you here for this time?"

"Depends on how long this case takes."

Brian nodded as they made their way back into the kitchen where Sam was dumping the burnt macaroni into the trash can.

"I see you tried cooking again," Ian commented, earning a scowl from Sam and a snicker from Brian.

"Ha ha. I don't see why it's so difficult," Sam replied, giving him a one-armed hug.

"Well, I guess you're in luck then," Ian said, holding up a bag of take-out.

"Thank God!" Brian said happily, going to grab the plates. Ian chuckled while Sam just rolled her eyes.

"You know me too well," she sighed.

"Yeah, well I think that's a two-way street," Ian replied.

-

"Hey dad," Don said as he entered the living room. Alan looked up.

"Hey Donnie. I hear you and Sam are working on another case together."

"Let me guess...Charlie?" Alan sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah, he said she came by to ask for his help." Don took a breath as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, you remember Edgerton?" Alan nodded. "Well, he and Sam were on a case a few years ago that has a lot of similarities to this one. She just wanted Charlie to see if he could figure out if it was the same guy or not," Don informed his father, leaving out the big parts.

"I see. So, why does he seem so worried?" Alan questioned. Don sighed.

"It was bad last time, maybe he's just worried it could get like that again."

"How bad?" Alan asked, noticing Don's tone.

"Bad," Don answered simply.

"Hey, good, you're here," Charlie said in a focused tone, as he came in. "I got the results."

"You call Sam?" Don asked, knowing she'd want them first.

"I tried, she didn't answer," Charlie told him. Alan noticed the worried look on both of his sons' faces.

"And?" Don prompted. "What did you find out?" Charlie swallowed.

"It's the same guy Don," he said nervously.

Don sighed, got up, and started heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Alan asked, standing as well.

"She needs to know, so if she won't answer her phone I'm gonna go see her," Don answered.

"I'm coming with you," Charlie stated, following Don.

Alan watched them leave, and wondered what they were keeping from him.

-

Ian and Brian were catching up while they put the leftovers away. Ian was laughing at the fact that the teenager seemed to have inherited his mother's sarcasm when someone knocked on the door.

"I got it," Brian said. "Hey guys. What are you doing her?"

"Just came by to see your mom," Don told him as he and Charlie entered the apartment.

"Ah. Well, we were just putting away some Chinese if you want some," Brian offered.

"No thanks, we already ate," Charlie said.

"Hey guys," Ian greeted when he came out into the living room.

"Hey Ian," Don and Charlie replied tentatively, both suddenly feeling very awkward about the situation.

"Where did you put the leftovers?" Brian asked Ian. "Top, middle, or bottom shelf?"

"Uh...middle I think." Brian sighed, and went into the kitchen. "You're way too OCD man," Ian called after him.

"So what?" Brian called back. Ian chuckled, shaking his head.

"So, where's Sam?" Don asked Ian.

"Shower. Why?"

"She didn't answer her phone when I called to give her the results," Charlie told him. Ian raised an eyebrow slightly in confusion.

"You came all the way over here to give me results because I don't have a waterproof phone I can keep with me in the shower?" Sam asked wryly as she came into the room in old sweats and a t-shirt, towel drying her hair. "I know you guys are protective, but seriously...don't you think this is kinda overkill?" Ian suppressed a chuckle, Charlie looked down at his feet, but Don frowned.

"It _is _Garrett," Don told her. Ian had a focused and contemplative look on his face, while Sam's expression was unreadable. They were all silent for a minute until Sam finally broke the silence.

"OK. As much as I appreciate the concern though, you still could've just left me a voice mail."

-

"Night mom," Brian said as he hugged her. Don and Charlie had left about twenty minutes before.

"Night Bri," she replied, going to sit down by Ian on the couch as Brian went to his room. "Let's see if I can beat you on this thing too," she said, picking up the xbox controller Brian had put down.

"You're on."

They continued playing for a while, until Sam finally beat him. They leaned back against the couch, both were tired from the long day. Sam had her eyes closed, and Ian was watching her.

"What?" she questioned, knowing he was staring at her. Ian chuckled.

"Nothing." She opened her eyes to look at him, giving him a disbelieving stare. "You know they're just trying to look out for you." Sam smirked.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I just still haven't quite gotten used to it yet," she admitted. Ian nodded, knowing her better than most people, he knew she both loved and hated the idea of having family other than Brian.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to have an update up sometime this week. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy, plus I've worked on other stories, but I finally got it up! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 4

"So what have we got on the victim?" Sam asked.

"Not much," Colby answered. "All we really know is that he went missing about a week ago, most likely abducted on his way home from work."

"Where did he work?" Ian inquired.

"Luther's Pawn Shop. It's basically a dump," David told him.

"So why was he targeted?" Don asked.

"I don't necessarily think it was him specifically." They all turned to look at Megan, curious expressions on all of their faces. "What I mean is, I don't think Garrett was targeting the victim, I think he was just some random person," Megan explained. "I think Garrett just wanted to get our attention." Don shook his head.

"Well, it worked. The question is, what's his next move, and how do we find him?" Ian and Sam shared an uneasy look with one another, neither really wanting to tell them, knowing how they, or more specifically Don, would take it.

"It's not that simple," Ian sighed.

"What do you mean?" David questioned.

"What he means is that last time it took us three months to get as close as we did, and there was a team before us that had already been after him for five months," Sam informed them.

"And we only got as far as we did by studying his actions, and trying to figure out what he was after and how he was getting it," Ian added.

"But four people had already died by the time we got anywhere close," Sam finished.

"But can't we just study his actions from last time, that would probably give us a good idea of his next move, wouldn't it?" Colby questioned. Ian and Sam both shook their heads.

"He's smart enough to change up the way he acts this time. He knows we're on to him, so he's gonna screw with our heads as much as possible," Ian said.

"But we know what he wants, don't we?" David asked. "He wants revenge."

"Most likely," Sam agreed. "Which definitely changes the game. We don't how he's gonna act."

"So how are we gonna figure out what his next move is gonna be?" Don asked them, not wanting to have to wait till more bodies piled up to catch this guy.

"Well, I can work on putting together a profile, maybe get an idea of what he _might_ do," Megan told him.

"OK, good. You guys work on that," he said, pointing to her, Sam, and Ian, who all nodded their agreement. "David and Colby, you guys see if you can find surveillance, witnesses, anything about where, when, and how the victim was abducted." They nodded. "I'll go talk to Charlie, maybe he can figure out a way to predict this guy's next move, or where he might be hiding."

-

"Hey guys, what've you got?" Don asked as he got back to the office.

"Nothing useful," Colby sighed tiredly. "No one saw or heard anything. We couldn't even find security footage of the vic."

"Not that surprising considering the neighborhood though," David added. Don nodded dejectedly, he hadn't really expected them to find anything considering how careful Sam and Ian said he'd been last time.

"Yeah, Charlie said he couldn't really do anything either. If this guy's changing the way he operates, then we really have no clue what he's gonna do until he does something else." David and Colby nodded their agreement somberly.

"Hey, any luck?" Ian asked as he and Sam came over.

"Nah, nothing," Colby answered. "What about you guys?"

"Reeves is looking over everything now."

"So, we basically have nothing," David stated grimly. "All we can do basically is wait for him to do something."

"Pretty much," Ian exhaled. "But he should do something soon. He won't wait too long."

"Don't worry too much, his next move will most likely be relatively passive, probably not another victim," Sam told Don, knowing he was worried about finding another body. Don just stared at her for a second.

"You sure about that?" he challenged. Sam shrugged slightly.

"Pretty sure," she replied confidently, yet slightly cocky. Ian and Colby smirked, while David was able to hide his for the most part.

-

"Hey, looks like you were right," David told Sam when he came to get her out of the break room.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she started to follow him.

"Garrett's on the phone."

-

"_It's been a long time Agent Edgerton_," came the voice over the speakerphone.

"Why now Garrett?" Ian shot back. "You wait three years to come back now, and for what? The victim didn't exactly fit with your usual preference." Garrett chuckled on the other end of the line.

"_That was nothing, nor was it really any fun. He didn't fight back. I only killed him to get your attention._"

"So, now you got our attention, what do you want?" Ian asked impatiently, he'd forgotten how much this guy's ego got on his nerves.

"_Oh, I think you know._" Ian, Don, Megan, and Colby all shared an apprehensive look with each other. "_How _is_ Agent Carson? She seems to have recovered well._" Sam and David entered the room quietly. Ian shot Sam a look, and she gave a slight nod, leaving the rest of them rather confused. "_So, how _are_ you doing Samantha?"_ Sam's gaze shot to the phone as she leaned on the table. Ian took a deep breath.

"You been following me?" she asked, her tone dangerous.

"_Don't flatter yourself Samantha. But I do have some nice pictures. Tell me...how is your son? Brian, isn't it?" _Sam's knuckles were ghostly white she was gripping the table so hard. Everyone could see the evident fury on her face, especially in her eyes. "_Not going to answer? Well, that's fine. I really should be going, though you won't be able to trace this call either way. I look forward to our next meeting Samantha, hopefully this time you'll be smart and I won't have to shoot you. You probably won't believe me, but I really did hate having to do that._"

"Why don't you just come on in and save us all the hassle?" she countered lightly, but her tone was strained.

"_Now where would the fun in that be? You know that's not how the game is played. But don't worry, it should be interesting._" And with that he hung up.

Don looked at Megan, who shook her head to tell him they hadn't been able to trace the call. They were all silent for a minute before Colby finally said what was on all of their minds.

"So I guess he really is after you," he commented to Sam. If looks really could kill, Colby would be dead from the glare she sent him before storming out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter! I've already started on the next chapter, I'll try to have it up as soon as possible, but no promises. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, I know it's been a while. I actually wrote most of this not too long after I posted the last chapter, but I couldn't work out how I wanted the ending so it took me a while. ****It's got a flashback in it, which takes up most of the chapter. ****Anyway, here's the next chapter. It starts right where the last one left off. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Wow...I'd hate to be the one who pisses her off," Colby muttered, mostly to himself.

"You have _no_ idea," Ian agreed. "Don't," he added simply to Don, who'd started to follow Sam. Don gave him a curious glance, but nodded his consent anyway.

"Think she should come off the case?" David mused. "I mean, she is the target, and she's definitely pissed. Sh-"

"Look Sinclair," Ian interrupted. "If there's one thing I know about Sam, it's that she's smarter when she's pissed off. She thinks everything through more carefully, plans smarter, and is more stubborn than ever. If anything, she does better when she's mad, but she's also a hell of a lot scarier."

-

Sam looked in the mirror in the bathroom after splashing water on her face. She took a deep breath, before sighing and raising her shirt up. Looking down at her stomach, she ran a couple fingers over the scar. It wasn't a very big scar, but it held a lot of painful memories for her.

~About Three Years Ago...~

"Why?" Sam asked Garrett, trying to distract him while she tried to figure out a way to get out of this mess.

"'Why'? 'Why'?" he repeated incredulously.

The other woman looked at Sam like she was crazy for provoking the guy who had them both tied up in a warehouse somewhere. Sam could see the fear on the woman's face, and tried to give her a reassuring look, while mouthing 'it'll be okay,' though she wasn't sure if she believed that herself. Sam knew that if the woman didn't get to a hospital soon, she'd die.

"Yeah 'why'," Sam confirmed, sounding annoyed. "Why are you doing this? Why the obsession with young women?"

"Don't you mean young, single -" he started teasingly, but Sam cut him off before he could finish.

"Just answer the questions Garrett! You kidnapped a federal agent, that's not including the four murders and five other kidnappings you'll be charged with. You _won't_ get out of this one. You should give up while you still can." Garrett went over and bent down so he was eye-level with Sam, and laughed.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," he told her in a low and dangerous tone. Sam stared back.

"And why not?" she shot back in the same tone. Garrett smiled in a way that made Sam's stomach churn, but she didn't let it show.

"Oh Samantha..." he started arrogantly as he got up and started walking around. He didn't notice she was distracting him so she could get to the knife she kept in her boot. "You just don't get it. _Everything's_ a game. Life is a game. And guess what..." He caught her gaze and held it. "_I win._"

"So that's what this is about?" Sam asked incredulously. "You kidnap, torture, and kill women because '_life is a game_.' Is that it?" There's _no_ other reason?" She saw fury pass over his face, though it was just a flicker, but she had her answer.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are incredibly stubborn?" Garrett asked slowly. Sam smirked.

"Quite often." He just shook his head.

Garrett walked over to a door, Sam assumed it led to a back room, opened it slightly, and whispered a few words before coming back over to Sam and the other woman. A few seconds later another man came out of the room. He looked like a bodyguard, or a wrestler.

"I hate to leave you, but I still have business to attend to. Don't worry though, John here will take _very_ good care of you." He turned back to the man, John, and whispered, "Watch them, especially her," he added, nodding to Sam, who saw her chance. John nodded, and Garrett went into the back room.

John started walking over to the women. He was checking on the other woman, apparently he too knew she didn't have much time left, and Sam used his preoccupation as her chance to cut the zip ties that had her hands tied behind her back. John noticed her moving though, and came over to stand in front of her.

"You shouldn't waste your energy," he advised in his husky voice.

"Why not?"

"Because it'll never -" He didn't get to finish that sentence because Sam had just swept his feet out from under him, effectively making him fall on his back.

Before John even had a chance to catch his breath Sam had grabbed his gun. She was finally on her feet, with the gun pointed at his head.

"You might wanna rethink your options because I don't miss," she warned him. John just stared at her, he noticed the look in her eyes and was smart enough to not move. Sam kept the gun on him, but moved over to the other woman. "You okay?" she inquired, checking her vitals. "Come on Melissa, stay with me," Sam told her gently, but forcefully. Melissa whimpered slightly, her eyes remained closed though. "Melissa!" Sam tried shaking her slightly when she noticed the woman was no longer breathing.

In the split second Sam's attention was more focused on checking the woman's pulse, John used her distraction to his advantage. He moved to grab his backup gun, but Sam noticed the movement. Her reflexes kicked in and she shot him straight in the heart. As she watched his body go lifeless, just as Melissa's had done a few seconds before, Sam heard another gunshot and felt a bullet pierce her stomach.

The gun fell to the ground when she put her hands over the wound to apply pressure. The bleeding wasn't slowing down though as she sank to the ground. She was applying as much pressure as she could, but was still losing a lot of blood, and fast. She was beginning to get lightheaded from the loss of blood, and lack of food, so she couldn't focus on his face.

"You shouldn't have done that Samantha." Sam couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Your friends just passed through the gate though. If you do survive, be sure of one thing... I _will_ find you, and finish what I started," he whispered in her ear before leaving.

Sam's world was starting to go black when she heard SWAT bust through the doors. She barely registered hearing Ian saying something before she lost consciousness.

~Present~

Sam forcefully shook the memories out of her head. She'd known the second she'd arrived at the crime scene the other night and seen the victim that it was Garrett. She'd known then he was back to fulfill his word.

She took a deep breath and one last look in the mirror before she left the bathroom.

-

"Hey, are you okay?" Don asked Sam when she got back.

"I'm fine," she answered, staring at him as if daring him to call her a liar.

"OK," he conceded.

"So..." Ian prompted, knowing why she'd taken so long.

"His plane leaves at seven," she replied. Ian nodded, while everyone else looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" David questioned.

"I'm sending Brian to his aunt's in Louisiana until this is over."

"What?" Don asked incredulously.

"I've got a friend at the local Sheriff's office who said he'd keep an eye on him for me." Seeing Don was about to say something else, Sam continued, "Look Don, Garrett _does_ want me, and he'll do anything, go after _anyone_ to get to me," she explained. "I'm not going to risk my son's life because this guy's a psycho and I pissed him off." Don sighed, but nodded. He knew she was right so he wasn't gonna argue.

"Why not just set up a protection detail for him?" David asked. Sam ran a hand over her face.

"Brian doesn't know," she sighed.

"Doesn't know what?" Colby inquired.

"What happened last time." Seeing they were getting ready to ask the obvious question, she continued, "He was spending the summer with his aunt, and by the time he got back I was back at work and just a little sore. I never told him I got shot, and I don't intend to."

"Why not?" Megan asked bluntly. "I mean, I'm not a mother, but still...isn't he gonna want to know why you're sending him away?"

-

"WHAT?" Brian exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

He was pissed. He and Charlie had gotten to the craftsman, where Don and Sam already were, and Sam had told Brian he was going to stay with his aunt for a while.

"Actually Bri, I'm very serious. Now, you need to make sure I got everything you need," Sam told him calmly, motioning to the bag she'd packed for him.

"No! Not until you tell me why," he countered stubbornly.

"Because I said so," Sam retorted just as stubbornly. "Now get your ass in gear."

"Tell me why!"

"Because I won't lose you too!" Sam snapped. The room was silent. Alan, Don, and Charlie, who had been watching the exchange, were confused by that outburst, but Brian looked stoic. Sam sighed, and looked at Brian apologetically. "Brian, I -"

"OK," he said quietly, cutting off her apology. "When do we leave?"

"Thirty minutes." Brian nodded, and started heading toward his bag when Sam grabbed his arm to get him to look her in the eyes. "I love you," she told him sincerely. He gave her a small smile.

"I love you too mom."

-

Sam headed back to the office after dropping Brian off at the airport.

"You okay?" Ian asked her.

"Let's just catch this bastard."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter! I'm planning on having one more flashback, but it probably won't be for another couple chapters. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but no promises on when that'll be. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!**


End file.
